After Death's Breath
by Great-Xscape
Summary: Dark death fic. Serena commits suicide and the rest of the gang have to deal with the aftermath. Serenity, however, is not willing to let her daughter die so easily.
1. I

****

After Death's Breath

__

By Great-Xscape

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off of this. Nothing below belongs to me but the story plot.

-

"Hey Serena."

Serena didn't even look up at the name. She still slept, unaware of the daggers being thrown her direction by the limber black cat. Luna jumped ontop the sleeping princess, ears pressed flat against her black fur in annoyance. Surely Serena would learn to wake up when she was suppose to, after having to wake up at the same time for over a year. Didn't it create a habit?

"Serena!"

Still no response. Luna growled something deep and threatening and pounced on Serena's back. Her claws were drawn in, of course. Luna only wanted her to wake up, not get too injured in the process. Nothing. Luna stopped short.

Nothing.

Not even breathing.

"Serena?" Luna's voice trembled just the slightest with worry. She padded up Serena's back and nipped the girl's ear gently. "Serena???" Luna swatted her nose, pressing her tattooed forehead against the girl's face and forcing Serena to turn over in her sleep.

Scars. Deep scars welted up and down the once clear face.

Her eyes rolled open, dead and revolting.

Luna did the only thing she could.

Luna screamed.

-

"What was that?" Serena's mom wondered, taking the hot plate from beside the oven and placing it down on the set table. It was stacked high with perfect pancakes. At the table, Sammy and his dad began to eat unconcernedly.

"Probably Serena," Sammy replied between bites.

His mom looked up the stairways with concern. "Do you think she's alright?"

Her husband waved her concern away with a hand, not even looking away from the paper. "Don't worry about it," he soothed, pausing to take a sip of his steaming cup of coffee. "I bet she just woke up.

Serena's mom's look of concern changed to an annoyed and somewhat bemused expression. She shook her head and went back about to the business of the household matron. "That girl," she muttered, pouring batter onto the hot oven. "Maybe now she'll start waking up earlier. Goodness, she's going to be late again!"

"I guess I need to get going," Sammy's dad sighed mournfully. He folded the paper under his arms, took one last sip of coffee, kissed his wife lovingly on the cheek and went out the door. "Watch the house for me, son," he said before stepping into the world outside.

Sammy grinned and waved. "I will, dad," he called.

"I think you better get going, too, Sammy," his mother stressed, throwing a long glance at the clock. "I don't want both of you to be late." Sammy pulled a face but got up. He gave his mom a goodbye kissed, promised to take care, and rushed outside with a feeling of peace only the home brings.

"And then there was one." The mother dutifully made her daughter's lunch, placing it in a position so Serena could grab it on her mad dash to school. She paused a moment, unnerved by the silence, but her growing concern was set aside when a neighbor rang the doorbell. She walked outside to the porch and spent the next few minutes chatting happily with her friend, exchanging the latest gossip and sighing over her daughter's erratic behavior.

"Don't worry," her neighbor assured with a knowing grin, "it's just a phase. She won't be a teenager for long. You should enjoy it while it lasts."

"Enjoy Serena failing her classes, spending her days dreaming about guys and ditching her duties for friends?" she replied, horrified. There was a moment of thought and a smile drew across her face. "I guess your right."

"After all," the neighbor warned, bringing up a shaking finger to stress her point, "sooner then you think, she'll grow up, get married and move away."

Her expression turned heartbroken and she gave her neighbor a comforting hug. "Your daughter still hasn't called, has she?"

More minutes passed and finally, the two women drew apart from the womanly comfort each gave the other and, with promises to keep in touch and to visit more often, the mother walked back inside, mood cheery once again. A friend was something not to be taken for granted.

Her daughter's lunch bag was gone. She assumed Serena must have already left without anyone noticing. A list on the fridge drew her attention and she frowned again, taking it down. Time for shopping already? Oh well, with the way Serena ate, it should be a blessing food lasted as long as it did. With a bounce in her steps and a hum in her throat, she walked outside, taking a thin blue jacket for protection against the cold.

Her morning's anticipation slid away, to be forgotten and misplaced along with her life's emotion.

-

"Serena! Serena!" Luna was hysterical, clawing at the girl's arm. Without the ugly scars on Serena's face or the new scratches on her arms, she would have looked like she was peacefully dreaming the day away. On the floor, her lunch bag was deposited messily- an effort to avoid confrontation with anyone before Luna could fix the situation.

~But you can't fix the situation~ a lofty voice called out.

Luna hissed, drawing close to the princess as a figure walked out of the shadows.

It was a boy, about Serena's age, except that he looked as innocent as the dead. Dark blue eyes shifted lazily beneath a mask of iron steel. Darker hair sprung from his head like messy weeds, long and unforgiving. He wore nothing because he wasn't really there. Instead, it was just a hazy cloud of black fog that seemed to melt away from the shadows like a virus. All Luna could see was his face.

"What are you?" Her fur stood on end. "What have you done to her!"

~Nothing she hasn't done to herself~ he offered with a cruel grin.

"What are you talking about?" Luna spat.

He seemed vaguely amused by her anger. ~You think I killed her?~ his voice rumbled from the fog, deep as it was shadowy.

'Killed her?' Luna collapsed. That was it. The fact that Luna couldn't accept.

Serena? Dead?  
He was laughing at her. Not with gaping lips but the look in his eyes was enough that no outward show was needed. He was laughing at her, mocking the pain she felt.

~You should look closer~ he urged, that laughing expression still gleaming in his eyes. ~You might find something interesting.~

Luna didn't move from her collapsed state. The fact that…it pounded at her senses. His eyes seemed to lighten. ~Why do you care?~

'Care? Serena was my duty! My princess! I let her die-'

~Is that it?~ he sneered, seeming to draw away from the collapsed cat. ~Is that all she was to you? A job? A responsibility?~

Luna blinked. 'No. she was a friend-'

~You lie~

'Do I?'

~You only cared about her because she was forced on you by someone with a higher position. If it were up to you, you would have left her long ago. Left her when you first saw her innocence.~

Luna could remember the feeling of distaste clinging to the back of her throat when she first saw how clumsy, how naïve the newest Sailor Scout was. 'Yes. I didn't think she could make it-'

~You were hoping she'd fail, so that you could move on to a new person, someone with more power~

'No! I wanted her to become stronger! I would never have left her-'

~…~ He watched her, eyes intense and making her rethink everything.

Serena was dead, face torn apart as she slept.

And she, Luna, instead of getting help or at least contacting the others, was sitting ontop of the dead princess, talking with some sort of shadow demon…

~No~ he shook his head ~Don't call me that.~

…who could somehow hear her thoughts-

'You did this!' she hissed, drawing once more on her rage and preparing to strike, no matter how weak she was.

~I told you to look closer~ he warned.

Luna growled and stepped back.

-Only to jump forward with another hiss of pain as her foot connected with something much sharper then anything in a bed should be.

It was a knife.

Clutched in Serena's limp hand.

Bathed in her blood.

Luna's eyes went wide as the implications added together in her head. The shadowy figure stood still but again, his eyes laughed at her new discovery.

~I told you I didn't touch her~

'Shut up!'

Surprisingly, he did so.

Luna stared weakly at her beloved princess. Why?

~Suidcide?~ he shrugged ~Just an escape from things she didn't like~ That vicious grin was tugging at his lips again. ~Ironic…neither of you wanted anything to do with each other or your own repsonsibilities.~

'She always said she didn't want to fight.'

~But you never listened.~

'Never did…'

~You pushed her into fighting, forced her to.~

'I…forced her to…' Luna was obviously in some deep state of shock, only repeating whatever was said to her as she stared, dazed.

~Even now, you are relieved to be free of her and her childishness~

'I'm free?'

His face was still stone cold and the darkness still covered him. ~Perhaps you should tell the others what you made her do~

'What did I make her do?'

~Kill herself, of course.~

'Me?' Luna thoughts swirled in her head and she nodded slowly. 'Yes. It's my fault. I forced her to, never listened…'

~Tell Artemis~ he cooed.

Obediently, she walked to the communicator.

After a moment of static, Artemis's panicked voice fairly shouted through the communicator ::I've been trying to contact you! We need Sailor Moon right away. There's a demon attacking the school!::

"It's too late," she replied tonelessly, "Sailor Moon is dead."

A moment of stunned silence. ::WHAT!::

"I killed her," Luna added as an after thought. "I didn't want her around. I didn't like her. She was too weak-"

::Luna?::

"She's lying on her bed right now," the cat informed, eyes straying to stare at the still body. "If you want to make sure but I think I did it all."

There was no noise from the communicator.

~At least you confessed~ he muttered, eyes closing.

'Confessed…'

~Now you know what you did and everyone else does to.~

Luna closed her eyes, ignoring the sting coming from them. 'My fault, of course.'

~Of course~ he assured her before drifting away as quickly as he came.

Luna sat there, eyes closed with tears trickling down her feline cheeks, not even noticing the scream echoing through the house as Serena's mom entered Serena's room, bags of gifts for her daughter tumbling, forgotten to the floor.

-

~You outdid yourself this time~ a voice sulked from the darkness.

Th shadowy man didn't glance towards where the thought had voiced itself. ~Of course I did.~

~This will cause a lot of trouble~ a new thought pattern informed the first two. ~In the upper world, at least. It will echo to our world~

~How come?~ another new voice asked innocently.

~The girl had connections to the dead~ the third voice replied. ~Things can change, now~

~No matter~ came another, whose darkness blocked the first four out, seeming to suck them all together. The voices hissed in pain of even being contacted by this new, evil one. ~If something happens, it will be _my_ concern.~

-


	2. II

****

After Death's Breath

__

By Great-Xscape

Disclaimer: SM belongs to the lovely people who thought her up. The story itself came to visit my head but writing make me not richer, materially at least.

-

The funeral service was beautiful. No one could say it wasn't.

Hundreds of white roses, fresh from the flower shops of Tokyo, lined the pathway her coffin was to be walked through. Family and friends- of which there were many- attended, shrouded in black. Others attended as well, who had absolutely no connection to the girl. They were strangers to the family.

A pair of foreigners, through it wasn't clear exactly where they came from, showed up on the day of the funeral and brought with them something that resembled a crystal tear. They were close like lovers but clung to each other such as siblings do. The boy was recognized as a student who had mysteriously moved away. The girl, the same. Ann and Alan. Beautiful, especially in the black they dressed in and the red eyes that watched the coffin slowly trail to its final resting place. Neither said a word. The family didn't care who they were- the sorrow the pair showed was more then enough.

Four sisters with outrageous rumors and reputations wailed loudly and trembled at the sight of the coffin. The first had thick, purple hair that fell down to her waist except for the strands done up in two cat-like pony tails on top her head. The second, frail and ashamed, eyes startlingly swollen with tears. Her hair was the color of ice and trailed down her back in a single braid. Beside her stood another sister, proudly holding her red haired head high in respect for the dead. Her flame colored hair was done up in a bun and held up with a bow. The last of the sisters, the oldest, stood to the side, emotionless with her short dark green hair shadowing her eyes. The sisters were beautiful. They crumbled as the coffin sat still in the sunlight.

Three strange siblings held off in a corner by themselves, afraid and alone. They were unusual, to put it kindly. The first was a female, long aquamarine hair falling down in a pony tail to her hips and one stray bang always in her eyes. On her forehead was a weird red dot against pale, pale skin. The others were men. The first had wild hair like fire, held back from his face by a red bandana. It was almost as long as his sister's. The other had bright pink hair, spiking up his head like a mountain. The three cried unashamedly as the sermon began.

Four other women hid high in the shadows of the tree, not willing to shed their tears in public. The gripped their weapons tight, wearing the Amazon clothing they always did, and said not a word as others lifted their sobs to an uncaring sky.

Of course, family from everywhere came as support. Aunts and uncles from as far as America, who before only lived in old portraits and Christmas pictures, came alive with support and sympathy. Sammy had never known that such a loving unit of people existed. Grandparents he never saw before because they were to sick to come to Tokyo threw away their cares and made the journey. Each member had been touched by Serena, even if it had been over a decade since they'd seen her last.

Friends came too. The most obvious being the girls Serena spent her days with. Raye Hino, the forlorn priestess, sat up close and mouthed her own temple's blessing on Serena's spirit. Amy Anderson, the doctor in practice, gazed through visionless eyes and her mind seemed somewhere else where there was no pain. Lita Kino, strong even now, clenched her fists even as tears streamed past her cheeks. Mina Aino absently pet her white cat's ears, staring straight ahead with a blank mind. They would respond if spoken to but otherwise seemed better when left alone to come to terms with the pain.

Four others came as well, people Serena had become good friends with in the short time they had together. Amara Tenoh, the world famous car racer, placed a single yellow rose on the casket. Michelle Kaioh left a startlingly blue daisy beside the yellow rose and then placed a single bow string to be laid to rest with her friend. Hotaru Tomoe, daughter of the late Dr. Tomoe, somehow had a connection with Serena and left behind a violet carnation, the tips dyed black with tears. The silent Trista Meiou, standing by herself but with the others as well, merely touched the casket, all her grief transferred in that single contact, before she moved away.

Friends from school stood silently; nearly everyone from school was there. From her strict but now uncontrollably weeping teachers to her best friends Molly and Melvin, students who never talked to her but merely chanced upon her in the halls. All were present and solemn at the occasion, some even shedding tears for the girl they had seen during lunch but never spoken to.

The casket bearers were odd to most who attended. Only five men, two on each side and one leading. The four carrying were a mystery to the family. One had short but wild blond hair. One had long, silver strands. Another long reddish brown colored roots and the last yellow hair as the color of the sun. All dressed in full military uniform even though the outfits weren't from any organization around.

The man leading was the silent and distant Darien Shields, an arrangement only few truly appreciated. His head was bowed low with mourning yet the entire time he did not lose his mask of composure. Darien walked like the living dead but his manner was so aloof it was almost disconcerting. His eyes strained with unshed tears and he was one of the first to leave when the casket was lowered, the four generals- as people believed them- to be following him loyally.

When the last bit of dirt was padded down and every person gone, a single black cat crawled and laid down on the newly dug grave and did not move from its spot again.

-

The moon shimmered and cried a silent tear.

-

"Darien…"

Ray grabbed his hand and tugged him towards her, away from the moon's condemning image reflected on the lake surface. The image looked as dead as…Ray tugged more insistently.

Darien finally gave into her and, with a bowed head, turned away from the moon's dim light. He wore nothing but black, an emblem of the pain he still felt. The pain they all felt.

What day was it? She didn't try for a number or even a name from a calendar. 'Twelve days,' she whispered to herself. 'It's been twelve days.' Time was no longer managed by dates but by how long it had been since-

She led Darien away from the sheltered dock, back towards his car. She had walked here, to the park, after the Holy Fire had informed her of Darien's midnight stroll. It wasn't far from the temple, not really.

Darien drove away, leaving a disheartened Ray behind. How was she expected to deal with Serena's death if not even he could manage to speak about it?

She walked back to the small shrine, careful not to let the gates squeak as she sneaked back in. Grandpa had become worried with her depression-like state and now would stand over her shoulder all the time. Chad had cooled off some, something Ray was at first grateful for but now she only wished for someone to talk to who hadn't known Serena, someone Ray could cry to who wouldn't base Ray's sorrow only on the fact that the Princess was gone. Serena was the princess, true. But she was also Ray's best friend, almost like a sister. The others wouldn't see that.

Ray's mind absently went over everyone's locations, walking towards her bedroom. Mina hadn't stayed for the funeral, leaving just eight short days ago. Artemis, of course, had gone with her but he had been rather reluctant, especially after Luna's disappearance. The female guardian had yet to be found. Lita was withdrawing again, despite Ray's efforts to keep the girl alive in the sense she had been before. Lita had already announced her plans to leave, reminding them that she had traveled from family to family long enough to know what she was in for when Ray had protested. Amy and her mother had talked and it was decided that Amy's chance to see her father again had come. The blue-haired warrior of ice had left without a word, becoming as cold as the element she reigned. Her mother had told them of Amy's plans to go on her put-off scholarship to the choice schools of both England and America. Rini had disappeared, unsurprisingly.

As for the Outers, Hotaru was a complete mess. The three older women had been forced to stay in the city as Hotaru wouldn't budge, never speaking. The girl's eyes, always holding some ancient knowledge, now almost glowed with her barely restrained power. Amara and Michelle were holding up their emotionless images but the mirrors were cracking under the strain. Trista visited from time to time but not even grief could hold her job away from long.

Seeing many of their old enemies at the funeral was a shock. Most had dropped in, said their apologies, and left without a word. Others had given a hint, or an outright report of their recent activities, asking for the Scouts to talk to them and to let them help the girls through this hard time.

Alan and Ann were gone, the energy fading from their bones.

The four sisters had left as well but boasted, in their own way, of the new perfume shop they were opening in Tokyo. They left obvious hints that they wanted to help.

The Amazon Trio had vanished, Helios' gift of bodies only lasting the day of the funeral. Helios himself had come, talking with Darien until late in the night and giving the girls his comfort. His subtle questions of Rini's whereabouts left the girls feeling no better.

The Amazon Quartet had gone as well, each leaving the girls their own Ray of hope. Ever since the funeral, no one had experienced nightmares.

Darien, however, was completely communicable. And by choice. The generals, who he had summoned back to life to serve him, stopped any and all visitors. All four handled the job carefully, like a toy they didn't want but couldn't break.

Jadeite visited the temple often. Ray didn't know what to make of the sweet comforts he left her.

Nephrite's bellowed arguments, almost fights, demanding Jupiter's staying came off to no avail. He sulked now, almost as darkly as his Prince.

Zoisite had gently approached Amy's mother but, when he heard of her absence, he disappeared two days before resurfacing, forlorn and cold.

Malachite had tried to reason with the Scouts' leader, Mina, but she didn't near him. He continued, though, calling her up almost every day. Mina no longer answered the phone, letting weary Artemis deal with the pain.

Seeing the four generals brought back memories from the fight with Beryl but also memories from the Moon Kingdom. The memories contradicted each other, pointing out obvious differences- like the fact that Zoisite use to be a girl. None of it mattered, anymore. Ray, the last of Tokyo's Scouts, was too tired to care.

The good thing about the generals' appearances was the way the four handled most of the problems. There was nothing truly big, like alien invaders trying to suck up earth's energy, but no Ray didn't have to worry about the little things. Tokyo had almost completely forgotten about the Scouts. Something that angered Ray to no ends.

"Ray?"

Chad stuck his head through her half-opened door. Normally, he would get the screaming of his life but Ray just sighed and motioned him in.

"Ray. I, uh. That is…" The wanna-be rock star scratched his head tragically. Chad settled for pulling Ray close to him as he sat down on her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Ray echoed, voice dead. "Nothing-"

"Shh," He pulled her closer, stroking her black hair softly. "If you don't want to talk, we can just sit here."

Ray nodded and closed her eyes. Pretending the memories away. Pretending that all that mattered was Chad, sitting here and now, helping her go to sleep.

-

~Hello?~ she walked the paths alone and scared. She never was one to be brave. ~Is anyone here?~

-

Hotaru shook her head. 'I can't do it!'

'So you'd rather have the Princess die?" her subconscious shot back at her viciously. 'What's worse? You've seen the future and you see the present. What one do you like?'

'But I can't!' she wailed. 'I can't- I'd be condemned.'

'Condemn yourself, or condemn the world. It's your choice' her subconscious replied tartly, sliding away.

'But I can't,' Hotaru whispered to herself. 'I can't resurrect the dead.'

Death and Rebirth. The powers of Saturn. The powers she held. Which was worse? Giving Serena another chance at life would mean that she, the princess of Saturn, would be condemned to live the rest of Serena's unnatural life in the hell meant for the resurrected moon princess. A life for a soul. Was the price worth it?

-

~Hello?~ she tried again, ignoring the ominous way her voice echoed across the dark plains. How long had she been walking? Much too long, especially since she had yet to see another person. Ot thing, for that matter. ~Please answer~

~We're here~ four shadows clutched at her feet. ~We're always here~

~What!~ She screamed as the shadows started to crawl on her. ~Get away! Get away from me!~ She turned and ran, trying to throw the evil things off. Something wasn't right about this place…

-


End file.
